Dominium Tau
thumb|260px|Mapa galaktyczna. W prawym górnym rogu dokładne zbliżenie na Klan Dal'yth, w prawym dolnym rogu ukazana odległość Dominium od Ultramaru ,,Nieznajomy, przesyłam Ci pozdrowienia w imieniu Tau. Jeśli to czytasz, to znaczy że natrafiłeś na jedną z naszych sond kurierskich. Niedług''o ''powinieneś nas napotkać. Nie ma przy tym powodu do obaw. Mamy wiele do zaoferowania wiernym przyjaciołom. Jesteśmy pięcioma Kastami, a jednym ludem. Wszyscy marzymy o lepszym jutrze dla całej Galaktyki. Wszyscy działamy dla Większego Dobra. Mam nadzieję że zdecydujesz się przyjąć kulturę, technologię i protekcję Dominium Tau." Transkrypcja wysłana do systemu koath 41m Dominium Tau, utworzone przez humanoidalną i bardzo zaawansowaną technologicznie rasę. Imperium to znajduje się na wschodnim krańcu galaktyki w Segmentum Ultima. W stosunku do Imperium Ludzkości jest bardzo małe, jednak szybko się rozwija. Tau wciąż walczą o nowe kolonie, bardzo powoli wdzierając się na tereny Imperium co przysparza nowych problemów ludzkości. Fizycznie Tau są bardzo podobni do ludzi. Mają zbliżoną budowę ciała, różnicą jest szaro-niebieska skóra, brak widzialnego nosa, 4 palce oraz kopyta zamiast stóp. Krótszą średnią życia rekompensują sobie tym że ich organizm potrzebuje znacznie mniej snu - dwie lub trzy godziny bez problemu wystarczą przeciętnemu Tau do pełnej regeneracji sił. Jednak ,,w środku" Tau są znacznie inni od ludzi. Posiadają jedynie szczątkową duszę przez co jeszcze żaden z Tau nie przeszedł na stronę Chaosu. Ponadto ktoś, kto nie ma duszy nie może być psionikiem, a więc nie występują oni wśród Tau. Skutkuje to tym, że Dominium nie mają odpowiednika imperialnych nawigatorów na swych okrętach a więc nie mogą podróżować przez Osnowę. Tak więc floty Tau wciąż polegają na zacofanych (o ile można je w ten sposób określić) napędach nadświetlnych przez co ich ekspansja przebiega powoli (lecz nieustannie). Wierzą w stworzoną przez siebie filozofię, nazywaną Większym Dobrem. Historia thumb|298px|Flota Ekspedycyjna Adeptus Mechanicus natrafia na nową rasę: TauTau to młoda, humanoidalna rasa o wysokim stopniu zaawansowania technologicznego. Pierwsze spotkanie ludzi z nimi nastąpiło ok. 6 tysięcy lat temu. Gdy załoga jednego z imperialnych statków eksploracyjnych wylądowała na planecie nazywanej teraz T'au, tubylcy ją zamieszkujący byli wtedy jeszcze prymitywnymi istotami. Planeta miała zostać oczyszczona z rdzennych mieszkańców i przeznaczona do kolonizacji przez imperium. Gdy statki kolonizacyjne zbliżały się do T'au, nagła burza osnowy, trwająca kilka tysięcy lat zniszczyła całą flotę. W tym czasie odizolowani Tau rozwijali się technologicznie i kulturowo w niezwykłym tempie. Szybka ewolucja Tau wyewoluowali z poziomu dzikusów używających narzędzi z kamienia do bardziej zaawansowanej społeczności bardzo szybko. To co warto zauważyć w ich historii, to prędkość z jaką przechodzili na kolejne etapy zaawansowania technologicznego. Nie przeszło wiele pokoleń od czasu gdy mieszkali w prymitywnych wioskach do momentu gdy zaczęli stawiać fortece oraz używać broni palnej oraz pojazdów latających. Doprowadziło to jednak do wojen między plemionami budowniczych a plemionami wojowników sprzymierzonymi z Tau używającymi pojazdów latających. Wkrótce cały, jedyny na T'au, kontynent był pogrążony w chaosie. Walka trwała latami, pochłaniając tysiące żyć. Z czasem pewne było, że przez własne barbarzyństwo Tau wybiją się sami. Przybycie Niebian W końcu Tau weszli w najmroczniejszy wiek, a cała rasa była na skraju wyniszczenia przez wojnę oraz zarazę. Wielu zaczęło widywać dziwne światła na niebie, które zaczęto uznawać za zwiastun końca. Mylili się. Legenda głosi że w górskiej placówce zwanej Fio'taun - wielkim mieście, najpotężniejszej fortecy wzniesionej przez Tau - było prowadzone oblężenie. Kupcy próbowali pokojowo rozmawiać z agresorami. Znali oni jednak tylko jedną formę dyplomacji - za pomocą karabiniu. Przez pięć długich lat działa Fio'taun zdołały utrzymać najeźdzców z daleka, w końcu jednak zapasy zaczęły się kończyć, a na murach miasta panować zaczęła zaraza. Pewnego razu jednak, gdy noc ustępowała już kolejnemu, zapowiadającemu dalszy rozlew krwi dniu, niewielu wiedziało że koniec wojny jest już blisko. Z ciemności wyłonił się Tau o niebywałej aparycji. Wszedł do obozu agresorów, prosząc o audiencję u dowódcy. W tym samym czasie, wewnątrz murów Fio'taun, taka sama, dziwna persona domagała się rozmowy z przywódcą obrońców. Ani jednemu, ani drugiemu nikt nie śmiał odmówić. Po godzinie wrota fortecy otworzyły się, a dziwniy przybysz powiódł kasztelana fortecy do obozu oponenta. Gdy dwaj wrodzy dowódcy spotkali się, przybysze, którzy nazywali się Niebianami, zaczęli mówić. Wyjaśnili że zdolności każdego z plemion były unikalne i powinny zostać połączone, stwierdzlili również że ,,Większe Dobro" może zostać osiągnięte tylko jeżeli zaczną działać razem, dla jednego celu. Gdy nastał nowy dzień, pokój między dwoma frakcjami został zawarty. Fio'taun było tylko początkiem. Wkrótce, więcej Niebian zaczęło pojawiać się u kolejnych plemion, a ich mądrości o Większym Dobru rozprzestrzeniły się po całej planecie. Nowa filozofia została szybko przyjęta, a Tau zaczęli kwitnąć jak nigdy wcześniej. Świetnie skonstruowane miasta zaczęły pojawiać się na całym kontynencie a także odbudowano drogi i na nowo ustanowiono szlaki handolowe. Najwięcej Niebian musiało odwiedzić plemię wojowników. Jako najbardziej agresywnym ze wszystkich Tau, najtrudniej było im przyjąć nową filozofię. Jednak gdy ujrzeli jak rozwijać zaczęły się inne plemiona, nie mieli wyjścia i musięli przyjąć Większe Dobro Niebian. Gdy wszystkie plemiona zaakceptowały filozofię Większego Dobra, Niebianie i starszyzna wszystkich plemion spotkała się. Wówczas orzeczono że Tau zostać muszą podzieleni na Kasty. Budowniczowie i artyści będą stanowić Kastę Ziemi, zwiadowcy i kurierzy Kastę Powietrza, kupcy oraz biurokraci Kastę Wody, a wojownicy znani będą jako Kasta Ognia. Ten pomysł Niebian również przyjęto bez sprzeciwu, jako iż uratowali oni całą rasę przed wyginięciem. Mimo iż byli najmniej liczną z Kast, stali się oni przewodnikami całej rasy. Dynamiczna ekspansja Po zjednoczeniu się całej rasy, Tau zaczęli na wszystkich polach dynamicznie się rozwijać. Każda Kasta chciała mieć swój, największy wkład w rozwój Większego Dobra. Odkryli metalurgię, inżynierię, zaczęli stosować różne źródła energii a także tworzyć zaawansowaną broń. Kolejne, przełomowe wynalazki zaczęły pojawiać się praktycznie każdego dnia, a także znacznie zredukowali liczbę chorób. Z czasem pojawił się jednak nowy problem - na planecie T'au zaczął pojawiać się problem przeludnienia. Na to Niebianie również mieli gotowe rozwiązanie - nadszedł czas by ruszyć ku gwiazdom. Kasta Ziemi zaczęła budować rakiety, natomiast członkowie Kasty Powietrza byli szkoleni na ich pilotów. Pomysł na temat tego że kluczem do rozwoju całej rasy jest kolonizacja innych planet szybko został podchwycony przez resztę Kast. Gdy pierwsze rakiety opuściły T'au, Tau zaczęli tworzyć pierwszą pozaziemską społeczność na Lu'val, najbliższym księżycu planety. Statki zwiadowcze oraz długodystansowe skany wykazały że ich planeta znajduje się w relatywnie ściśniętej gromadzie gwiazd, w której znajduje się wiele planet zdatnych do kolonizacji. Kasta Ziemi skonstruowała gigantyczne doki na orbicie planety, co pozwalało na budowę większych okrętów, dzięki którym wkrótce rozpoczęła się kolonizacja na pełną skalę. Szybko skolonizowano kolejną planetę, nazwaną Tau'n. W BUDOWIE! System Kast frame|Niebianin, duchowy przywódca Tau W społeczeństwie Tau istnieje system kastowy. Kasty te odwołują się do podstawowych żywiołów. Członkowie każdej z nich mają inne obowiązki w społeczeństwie. *Kasta Ognia – główna siła militarna Dominium. Członkowie Kasty Ognia są znacznie masywniejsi od pozostałych Tau i bardziej umięśnieni. Jej członkowie kierują się surowym kodeksem honorowym. Od dziecka są szkoleni do walki i posługiwania się bronią (w głównej mierze strzelecką). Wojownicy podczas pokoju funkcjonują jako straż miejska lub stanowią ochronę ekspedycji kolonizacyjnych. O przynależności do tej Kasty świadczy występujący w imieniu przyrostek ‘Shas’. *Kasta Powietrza – należą do niej kurierzy oraz piloci floty wojennej i kolonizacyjnej Tau. Są znacznie wyżsi i smuklejsi od pozostałych przedstawicieli swojej rasy. Ich kości są bardzo słabe i kruche, więc po ziemi stąpają bardzo ostrożnie i powoli. Zmiany te nastąpiły, ponieważ członkowie tej kasty większość życia spędzają w przestrzeni kosmicznej. O przynależności do Kasty Powietrza świadczy występujące w imieniu ‘Kor’. *Kasta Ziemi – rolnicy, artyści, rzemieślnicy, projektanci oraz inżynierzy. Zajmują się też projektowaniem i budową sprzętu bojowego dla Kasty Ognia. Członkowie Kasty Ziemi są niżsi i bardziej krępi od pozostałych Tau. O przynależności świadczy występujące w imieniu ‘Fio’. *Kasta Wody – są urzędnikami, politykami, administratorami, negocjatorami, dyplomatami oraz kupcami. Podczas negocjacji często wypowiadają się w rodzimym języku drugiej strony i używają słów w sposób niejednoznaczny, aby łatwo osiągnąć zamierzony cel. O przynależności do Kasty Wody świadczy występujące w imieniu ‘Por’. *Kasta Niebiańska – pochodzenie jej członków jest owiane mgłą tajemnicy. Przedstawiciele kasty niebiańskiej są duchowymi i politycznymi przywódcami Tau. O przynależności do Niebian świadczy występujące w imieniu ‘Aun’. Sojusznicze rasy Dominium Tau nie składa się tylko z jego założycieli - w jego skład wchodzi także wiele innych, zaprzyjaźnionych ras. Każda z nich na swój sposób wspiera resztę kosmicznego imperium. W zamian otrzymują one ochronę (na przykład przed Orkami albo Imperium) oraz nowinki technologiczne Tau. W bitwie pomagają im głównie dwie inne należące do Dominium rasy: Krooci oraz Vespidzi. Ci pierwsi to rasa wojownicza, która zgodziła się pomóc w podzięce za uratowanie ich świata, Pech, przed orkami. Tau chętnie najęli Krootów z powodu ich umiejętności do walki wręcz. Ponadto mają oni zwyczaj pożerać zwłoki wrogów. Tau na to pozwalają, z dwoma wyjątkami - nie mogą zjadać zwłok sług Chaosu oraz Tau, za to drugie grozi śmierć. Ich dowódcy zwą się Kreatorami. Hodują również kilka rodzajów potężnych bestii, które na swój sposób pomagają prowadzić działania wojenne. Vespidzi to natomiast owadopodobne istoty, cenni jako drużyna rozpoznania ze względu na skrzydła i daleki zasięg widzenia. Używają niestabilnej technologii kryształów, zamocowanych na lufie broni skonstruowanej przez Kastę Ziemi. Pozostali obcy w Dominium Tau to: gue'vesa (ludzie), Demiurg, Nicassar i Tarellian oraz Galgowie. Sztuka wojny thumb|330px|Wojownicy Ognia w bitwie Wojownicy Kasty Ognia są w pełni zawodowi. Do walki wykorzystują niewiele jednostek zwykłej piechoty. W znacznej większości ich armia opiera się na ikonicznych dla Tau pancerzach bitewnych, jednak tylko zaprawieni w boju żołnierze mogą z nich korzystać. Do akademii wojskowych wysyłani są od swoich najmłodszych lat. Dyscyplina i ciężka praca szybko przekuwa dzieci w wyszkolonych żołnierzy. Już wówczas formuje się ich w stałe drużyny, aby członkowie danego oddziału dorastali i trenowali razem, co ma na celu utworzenie między nimi silnej więzi - bractwa broni które służy Dominium wszędzie równie dobrze, nie ważne dokąd zostaną wysłani. Kasta Ognia udoskonala sztukę wojenną cały czas. Dla nich wojna to forma sztuki - dyscyplina którą trzeba studiować i ulepszać. Istnieją dwie najczęściej używane strategie przez dowódców Kadr - Mont'ka oraz Kauyon. Każdy żołnierz zna te metody, uczone są bowiem na akademiach wojskowych. Oba bazują na starożytnych technikach polowania, reprezentujące różne sposoby na zabicie swojego celu: jeden polega na zwabieniu ofiary do myśliwego (Kauyon), a drugi na szybkim i zdecydowanym ataku na zwierzynę (Mont'ka). Mobilność Niezależnie czy chodzi o agresywne ataki Mont'ka, czy ostrożne i skryte działania Kauyonu, ponad wszystko armia Tau w walce ceni sobie mobilność. Ich jednostki starają się pozostawać w ruchu cały czas, pancerze bitewne przy poruszaniu się używają plecaków rakietowych, natomiast piechota transportowców. Oznacza to też że Kasta Ognia nigdy, chyba że sytuacja koniecznie tego wymaga, nie angażuje się w długie, wyczerpujące starcia. Jeżeli walka zacznie przeciągać się zbyt długo, wojska po prostu wycofają się, do czasu aż nie nadarzy się kolejna sposobność do ataku. Mont'ka Sztuka Mont'ka'' (co w przełożeniu na nasz język oznacza ,,''zabójczy cios"). ''Jest to styl znacznie bardziej agresywny od innych. Oznacza on że po zidentyfikowaniu celu zwyczajnie przeprowadza się szybki atak całą Kadrą. Dowódcy używający tej techniki mogą całymi dniami przygotowywać się do szturmu. Wymaga to znajomości wroga oraz terenu, a także możliwości swoich wojsk. Żołnierze Kadry muszą mieć pełne zaufanie do Komandora który korzysta z Mont'ka, a zwycięskie starcie przyniesie chwałę im wszystkim. Zwykle jeżeli walka eskaluje się bądź w jakiś sposób przeciąga, a przeciwnika nie uda się prędko pokonać, wojska wycofują się w celu zaplanowania następnego ataku. Kauyon Sztuka Kauyonu (co można przetłumaczyć jako ,,''cierpliwy łowca"), jest najstarszą wojenną techniką Tau. Ten styl walki polega na zastawieniu pułapki przez łowcę i wykorzystania przynęty. Przynętą może być prawie wszystko - własna jednostka albo punkt który ma wydawać się przeciwnikowi ważnym. Łowca ma wówczas przewidzieć ścieżkę którą podąży wróg i wykorzystać przewagę zaskoczenia i terenu na swoją korzyść. Przykładem Kauyonu może być wysłanie pojedynczego oddziału daleko przed Kadrę, by ostrzelał cel z daleka i szybko się wycofał. Wówczas sprowokowany przeciwnik ruszy za nimi. Wtedy reszta wojsk atakuje w najdogodniejszym miejscu i momencie. Przywództwo thumb|264px|Komandor Shadowsun Duchowymi przywódcami Tau są Niebianie. Inni przedstawiciele tej rasy muszą bezwzględnie wykonywać ich rozkazy. Jeśli Niebianin poleciłby jakiemuś Tau popełnić samobójstwo, prawdopodobnie zrobiłby natychmiast i bez sprzeciwu. Aktualnie największym z Niebian jest Aun'Va, najważniejsza persona w całym Dominium. Aktualną głównodowodzącą armii Tau jest Shas'O Shaserra, zwana przez ludzi Komandor Shadowsun (Cień Słońca). Jest następczynią zdradzieckiego Komandora O'Shovah, czyli w Imperialnym Wyższym Gotyku - Farsight (Dalekowidzący), który osiedlił się wraz z innymi zdrajcami na kilku planetach (zwanych Enklawami Farsighta) na północno-zachodnim krańcu Dominium. Oboje byli uczniami legendarnego Shas'O'Puertide. Jego uczniem był również Shas'O Kais, znany z przegranej kampanii na planecie Kronus. Światy należące do Tau Dominium Tau nie jest nawet w części tak ogromne jak Imperium Ludzkości, jednak takie rozmiary mają na pewno swoje zalety, jak łatwiejsza obrona granic. Poza tym Tau nie mogą sobie pozwolić na wiele rozleglejsze tereny, bowiem przez ich wrodzoną odporność na Osnowę nie mogą przez nią podróżować. Ich Dominium rozrastało się trzykrotnie, podczas tak zwanych Sfer Ekspansji. Pierwsza rozpoczęła się w 502.37M i trwała do 936.M38. Druga trwała jeszcze dłużej, bo prawie dwa tysiące lat, od 018.M39 do 700.M41. Ostatnia, rozpoczęta pod koniec 41 millenium, w roku 997 trwa aktualnie. Różni się od poprzednich tym, że tym razem Tau postanowili wejść na tereny Imperium i to ludzkości odbierać kolejne planety. Tau mają tylko kilkanaście najważniejszych światów, z których wywodzą się poszczególne Klany, mające swoje własne barwy i godło, oraz setki pomniejszych kolonii. W skład Dominium wchodzą również światy Krootów a także innych ras sprzymierzonych, oraz nieoficjalnie Enklawy Farsighta. Klany Pierwszej Sfery Ekspansji: *'T'au '- Świat macierzysty Tau, położony w samym środku kosmicznego Dominium. Stąd władzę sprawuje Aun'Va, najwyższy z Niebian. Jest to ich centrum kulturowe i biurokratyczne. Wywodzi się stąd mnóstwo Wojowników Ognia, żaden świat, poza Vior'la, nie może się równać pod względem rozmiaru i siły armii z T'au. Barwy tego klanu to ciemna żółć. *'Tau'n '- Pierwszy, po T'au, stworzony klan. Na planecie, a raczej na jej orbicie, znajduje się gigantyczny pas doków, a także kontroluje największą w Dominium stacje kosmiczną Kasty Powietrza, posiada też największą flotę ze wszystkich światów. Barwy klanu to głównie biel, z domieszką ciemnej żółci. *'D'yanoi '- Po rozpoczęciu kolonizowania tego świata został on odcięty od reszty Dominium przez kosmiczne burze. Przez izolację klan ten był mocno cofnięty pod względem technologii. Przez ten czas Wojownicy Ognia musieli toczyć nieustające wojny z mieszkańcami tej planety, ogromnymi, przypominające jaszczury obcymi. Poza tym planeta przeżyła kilka inwazji Orków. Barwy to jasny brąz i odrobina błęktiu. *'Bork'an '- planeta ta jest centrum naukowym całego Dominium. Mnóstwo tu ośrodków badawczych, akademii i laboratoriów różnego rodzaju, wielu członków Kasty Ziemi wywodzi się właśnie stąd. Z tego świata wywodziła się rasa Poctroon, dołączyli oni do Dominium, jednak kilka pokoleń później wyginęli przez zarazę. Barwy tego klanu to jasny błękit. *'Dal'yth '- świat najechany i spustoszony podczas Krucjaty Damoklesa. Wiele miast zostało doszczętnie zniszczonych, jednak niezwykle szybko udało się je odbudować. Wywodzi się stąd bardzo wielu kupców i polityków Kasty Wody. Ich barwy to ciemna zieleń. *'Fal'shia '- Z tego świata wywodzi się wielu artystów, a także nowin technologicznych. Wojownicy Ognia często są ,,królikami doświadczalnymi" nowych rodzajów broni i pancerzy. W grze komputerowej Dawn of War - Soulstorm gracze mieli okazję ujrzeć zbudowane przez ten klan działo Ar'Ka, niszczące żywe formy życia, jednak nie mogące uszkodzić nic nieorganicznego. Główną barwą jest czerwień. *'Vior'la '- centurm militarne Tau. Wywodzi się stąd znacznie więcej członków Kasty Ognia niż z innych planet. Wojownicy Ognia z tego klanu uchodzą za najlepiej wytrenowanych i najbardziej agresywnych ze wszystkich, odestek weteranów używających pancerzy bitewnych jest również bardzo duży. *'Sa'cea '- świat o bardzo gorącym klimacie i największej gęstości zaludnienia ze wszystkich w Dominium, z tego klanu pochodzi najwięcej kolonistów z Drugiej Sfery Ekspansji. Świat jest również wysoce zmilitaryzowany, Wojownicy Kasty Ognia stanowią duży odsetek populacji, choć daleko mu do Vior'la. Wojownicy wywodzący się stąd uchodzą za lojalnych i honorowych. Barwy klanu są szaro-niebieskie. Klany Drugiej Sfery Ekspansji: thumb|230px|Tau - fizycznie bardzo podobni do ludzi *'Au'taal '- świat znany ze swego naturalnego piękna. Zdecydowano się pozostawić go niemal nienaruszonym i służy jako miejsce odpoczynku i wyciszenia dla szczególnie zasłużonych w Dominium. Tau wywodzący się z tej planety uchodzą za raczej leniwych i luźno podchodzących do swoich obowiązków. Barwy klanu to głównie ciemna czerwień. *'N'dras' - świat niemal całkowicie porzucony przez Dominium, z powodów znanych tylko Niebianom. Tau którzy tam pozostali uchodzą za porywczych i gwałtownych, a także niegodnych zaufania. Barwa tego klanu to czerń. *'Ke'lshan -' świat ten przeżył wiele inwazji obcych, między innymi Mrocznych Eldarów, Imperium i Tyranidów z floty Gorgon. Być może to wpłynęło na usposobienie Tau pochodzących z tej planety, są powszechnie znani jako niezbyt przyjaźni, często nastawieni wrogo do obcych. Barwa tego klanu to głównie szarość. *'Elsy'eir -' gęsto zaludniony świat, posiadający wiele księżyców zawierających mnóstwo cennych surowców, które później są wykorzystywane głównie w produkcji pancerzy bojowych. Duży odsetek Kasty Ziemi, klan ten jest znany z dzieł sztuki różnego rodzaju. Ich barwą jest brąz. *'Tash'var -' wielokrotnie najeżdżany przez Orków, walki z zielonoskórymi zahartowały mieszkańców, którzy znani są ze swej odwagi i praktyczności. Barwa tego klanu to błękit, jasny i ciemny. *'Vash'ya -' świat zaludniony w głównej mierze przez członków Kasty Powietrza, która jest związana z tym światem długą tradycją. Wielu pilotów oraz zwykłych załogantów statków kosmicznych pochodzi stąd. Początkowo świat był kompletnie niezdatny do zamieszkania przez swoją atmosferę, dopiero Kasta Ziemi po długiej pracy stworzyła tu warunki do życia dla Tau. Barwy to ciemna i jasna zieleń. *'T'olku -' znany z wielu świątyń poświęconym największym z Niebian. Wielu obcych ambasadorów przebywało i przebywa na tym świecie, gdzie uczyli się kultury i zwyczajów Tau. Barwa tego klanu to zieleń. Klany Trzeciej Sfery Ekspansji: *'Ksi'm'yen '- świat pierwotnie należący do Imperium. Ludzie tam mieszkający nie zgodzili poddać się Większemu Dobru, więc Tau zdecydowali się na subtelne działania. Wiele drużyn w pancerzach maskujących siały chaos wśród stacjonującej tam Gwardii Imperialnej. W końcu ludzie sami zaczęli się poddawać. Ci którzy to zrobili, zostali wysłani głębiej w terytorium Dominium, by zasymilowali się z Tau. *'Fi'rios '- Tau musieli odbić ten świat z rąk orkowego Herszta. Okazało się to bardzo kosztowną i wymagającą wiele krwi kampanią. W końcu jednak udało się wydrzeć planetę z rąk zielonoskórych, mimo dużych strat. Kampanię prowadził Shas'O Kais, znany z kampanii na planecie Kronus. Barwy są biało-czerwone. *'Zatoka Mu'gulath '- planeta-rój znana wcześniej Agrellan. Klan nie mający jeszcze własnej armii, kolorów ani symbolu. Zdobyty niedawno podczas Bitwy o Agrellan, wielką rolę odegrały w niej pancerze bitewne XV104 Riptide. Jest to w każdym razie ogromny tryumf Tau nad Imperium, a także świadectwo zmysłu strategicznego Komandor Shadowsun. Źródła *Kodeks: Dominium Tau (trzecia edycja) *Kodeks: Dominium Tau (czwarta edycja) *Kodeks: Dominium Tau (szósta edycja) *Warhammer 40,00: Dawn of War - Dark Crusade (gra komputerowa) Kategoria:D Kategoria:Dominium Tau Kategoria:Rasy